


A Couple Ruined Surprises

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alluding to Smut, F/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Benny likes to surprise you with little things, you like to surprise him…too bad you keep ruining the surprises for each other.





	A Couple Ruined Surprises

You couldn’t help but smile at the sight before you, the glorious view that made you wonder how you ever managed to get so lucky in life. The sunshine was coming through the kitchen window as the delicious scent of bacon and eggs filled the air. A homemade breakfast, nothing got better than that right?

Well, perhaps if you were to take in the fact that your sexy, half-naked boyfriend was the one making that delicious concoction of breakfast food…it could get better. Yummy was the best word to describe it. And you weren’t referring to the food.

“Planning breakfast in bed. You ruined the surprise, Cher.” Benny’s thick drawl, his voice, and those blue eyes watching you so lovingly, it made your body give an excited shiver.

“Sorry.” You weren’t very apologetic. Honestly, you just couldn’t when it meant watching Benny move around in nothing but a pair of low hanging sweat pants. But the view couldn’t distract from the reality of the situation. If he was making breakfast in bed, that could only mean one thing. “You’re going out, aren’t you?”

Benny nodded solemnly. “I’m running low.”

_On blood._ Your brain finished his thought. It was strange to you still to think he needed blood to survive. He had been very cautious to not drink in front of you, especially how… _well_ …you took him confessing to what he really was. A vampire, your boyfriend was a vampire.

You gave a sad smile as he turned away from you. He was always so self-conscious over it. You silently moved forward, wrapping your arms around his waist and letting them glide up his stomach and chest. 

“How about after breakfast, I give you a going away present?” 

The pleased growl that came from him made you grin. He may be a vampire, but he was your vampire, and nothing would change that.

000

When you closed the door behind Benny, you waited in that spot for a moment before moving away. You hated when he was gone, especially since he would be gone for a few days. You loved sleeping in his arms, having him wrapped around you while watching a movie, cooking with him. But now you had a few days of…nothing.

You sighed as your phone ‘pinged’ lighting up with your best friends’ name. You swiped your finger to the right to read what she sent. Once you did, you sat up in shock. It couldn’t be soon, could it?

With the help of a calendar, a pad of paper and pencil, and your overactive brain, you would no longer have nothing to do for the next few days.

000

The music was blaring in the kitchen as you strutted around in your shorts and tank. You had your phone set on the counter, not paying it any attention as you belted the song that was playing.

An alarm on the stove went off, making you chuckle excitedly, pulling out two Cajun roasted catfish. A perfect dinner for a perfect man. If you timed it right, he should be home soon. 

The table was nearly set. The candles needed to still be lit, the catfish placed after it set a moment, you needed to get dressed, but everything else was there. Potato salad, green beans almandine, spiced corn, corn bread, and more dishes Benny had taught you over the last year.

“Y/n?” Benny’s voice rang out, making you freeze.

“Just a minute! Don’t come in…here.” You sighed as you saw him standing in the doorway, a pleasant surprised look on his face.

“What’s all this, Cher?”

You grumbled as you walked up to him. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Well, I guess I got even over the breakfast debacle.” His deep chuckle nearly made you swoon as he pulled you up into his arms, kissing all conscious thought from you. His hands held you tightly before moving to lift you off the ground.

A squeal escaped your lips as he carried you slowly, walking over to the table.

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait!” You squirmed in his grasp, grinning as you pointed up. “Mistletoe!” 

“Well, now. Look at that.” Benny’s eyes latched onto yours, those beautiful blues almost shinning. “Guess I have ta kiss ya.”

You hummed happily as he leaned down, capturing your lips for a moment more. 

“Benny?” You whispered to him.

“Yea, Cher?”

“Merry Christmas.” 


End file.
